Adopt a Story!
by Meow is Back From the Dead
Summary: Come to Meow's Lost Story and Character Adoption Center! Have fun!
1. 3 New Stories

**Hello children (or adults), I present an Adopt a Cat/Story thing! Today will be some of the random ideas floating around in my head that I think are decent. To adopt from this shelter, there are a few rules.**

 **You** ** _MUST_** **have an account**

 **You need to be polite about it**

 **If you adopt one, but don't post it, then I will PM you, and tell you that you can't have it**

 **If you adopt one, you must try to stay on the plot**

 **Thats it! Have fun browsing** **MeowMix's Shelter for Lost Characters/Stories!**

* * *

Title - Downstream (Can Be Changed)

Summary - Summary- Shadecloud has never been special, and lives a normal, boring life. One day, she finds an odd shadow following her, but ignores it. On a hunting patrol on a day as normal as ever, the shadow strikes. Shadecloud falls into a gorge, is swept down the river, and is brought to the unknown.

What Happens - Shadecloud should, at some point, meet a group of cats, who should have their own problems. They are kind, and help Shadecloud find home, but fail. She leaves, has a small adventure, and finds out the Shadow's past/what it is. She doesn't have to find her clan, or a happy ending, just NO DEATH!

Notes -

Try to include the Shadow's POV

\- Begin to think of the Shadow as a person, so capitalize it

\- Have fun with the Shadow concept in general.

Character Descriptions -

Shadecloud - Dark gray she with long fur and small black flecks.  
The Shadow - Black shadow with black mist surrounding him/her. The only feature that can be seen are his evil, all purple eyes.

Adopted By - Featherfall's Lullaby

* * *

Title - None :T sorry...

Summary - Aspenpaw has only wanted love. Rejected by her foster mother, no father, and a dead mother. During the dead of night, she is taken by a rouge group, who is stealing shes just so they can have kits. There, she meets her father, and has a tough choice, stay where she is loved, but has no future, or return to her rejecting clan, where she has a good chances of becoming great. (Can change)

What Happens - **PAST** When Aspenpaw was born, her mother died in a rouge attack, detirmined to save her only kit. She died, and was handed off to a foster mother, Swallowheart. Swallowheart was her mother, Ashenfrost's, sister. Aspenkit supposedly had no father. **NOW/FUTURE** Shes are being taken left and right from all clans, and Aspenpaw is taken too. It turns out, she was stolen by the rouge group that killed her mother. The leader, Shockwave, is her father. He decided she, even though she is his daughter, still has to make kits. She is loved, but has no future. WHAT WILL SHE DO?!

Notes -

\- Must have a happy ending

\- The medicine cat must be taken, her name is Mintstep. She must refuse to have kits, and but someone will get mad and injure/kill her

\- She must get the warrior name Aspenfrost, after her mother.

-HER POV MUST START AS AN APPRENTICE!

Character Descriptions -

Aspenpaw/Aspenfrost - Light gray she with darker paws, ears, and tail, with ice blue eyes

Ashenfrost - Darker gray she with lighter paws, ears, and tail with dark blue eyes (She is dead, yes, but if you want to refrence it, do so)

Swallowheart - Brown tabby she with small hint of orange

Shockwave - Gray tabby tom with brown hints, and golden eyes

Adopted By - Raven Wing20

* * *

Title - Poisoned Berry (Can be Tweaked)

Summary - Berrywind loves her life, she is adored, beautiful, and friends with all. But, she isn't always Berrywind. During the day, she is perfect, but during the night, she is flawed. Her worse half, Poisonstorm, is a killer, murderer, and hated. Berrywind can't fix Poisonstorm, but she will have to, before her other piece drives the clans to extinction.

What Happens - At night, she turns into Poisonstorm, who kills cats (Don't focus to much on the killing, it isn't supposed to be a horror). She must find a way to destroy Poisonstorm, and must sucseed.

Notes -

\- Don't do too mush of Poisonstorm's POV, I want to keep it calm, but if you would like to make it a horror, then just tell me.

\- Thats it :I

Descrpitions -

Berrywind - Cream she with red fleck/patches and forest green eyes

Poisonstorm - Brown-gray she with red eyes

Adopted By - Leaf that Flies Through Wind (Sorry winter :( )


	2. Three Little 'Paws

Today, it is time for characters! You can adopt a character to go into a story, or base a story around!

* * *

Name – Minnowpaw/Minnowsplash

Looks – Small blue-gray she cat with small paws, small ears, and a thin tail. Her back right leg is crippled, and back left is heavily scarred. She has large blue eyes.

Rank – Apprentice/Future Warrior

Clan – Any clan like Wind

History – Minnowpaw was born to the leader/deputy of her clan. Being the only kit who survived the first night, she was slightly spoiled. She was given to a great mentor, Sparrowfoot, who taught her many things that others didn't know. Half-way through her wonderful apprenticeship, an old, grumpy badger stumbled upon her and Sparrowfoot while they were hunting. They fought off the badger, and Minnowpaw ran to get help, but the badger slammed down on her back legs, keeping her from moving. The one was crippled, and the other was scarred.

Future – Refuses to become a medicine cat, so continues training with Sparrowfoot. Near the end of her apprenticeship, they fell in love, but didn't tell one another. Minnowpaw didn't like all of Sparrowfoot's help, so she didn't train as often, and felt like an outcast, when she really wasn't. She has a tendency to push away others. At her warrior ceremony, Sparrowfoot confesses his love to her, and they become mates.

Personality – Kit/Half of Apprentice, she was bouncy, fun, and curious. The rest of her apprentice life was miserable, she was quiet, pushed away others, and made herself an outcast. After she becomes mates with Sparrowfoot, she is happy once again

Other Cats/Family – Father-Leader, Mother-?, Brother(s)-Perchkit, Mentor/Mate-Sparrowfoot, a brown tabby tom

Adopted By -

* * *

Name – Wildpaw/Wildstorm

Looks – Medium haired cream tabby tom with large paws. His ears have slight tufts, and his tail is fluffier than the rest of him. His stripes are more like pale swirls, and he has hazel eyes (Based of my cat Dobby)

Rank – Apprentice/Future Warrior

Clan – Any/in his mom's clan, not his dad's (HALFCLAN OOOH)

History – (You need to know about his parents first) His parents, Pinefrost and Nettleleap met at the border when Pinefrost was a 'paw. They fell in love, and met up every night. During a long, harsh winter, Pinefrost was expecting his kits, and Nettleleap didn't know. Every night, he waited through storms for those 3/4 months, but she never came. He found out at a gathering, and during the night, came to her camp. He stole Wildkit, and took him to live in his clan. He grew up happy there.

All this time, Pinefrost was going nuts. She went to his camp, and demanded the kit back. Nettleleap told her to wait at the border the next morning, and she did, but he ran off into the wilderness with him, becoming Wild and Nettle. They met Leaf, a pregnant she, and they teamed up.

When they were passing through clan territory, Pinefrost caught them, but let them get away. Pinefrost became depressed that she would never get her kit back, and stopped trying. At a gathering, it was announced that Leaf, Nettleleap, and Wildpaw had joined Nettleleap's old clan. Leaf had one kit, Echokit. Leaf, Nettleleap, and Wildpaw switched clans to please Pinefrost, but Nettleleap left because he didn't like it there, even though he was very attached to Wildpaw.

Wildpaw helped his mentor, Riverstep, become more confidednt, and fell in love with an older apprentice, Whitepaw. Whitepaw became Whitebreeze, and that's where his history ends.

Future – Um, becomes Wildstorm, Becomes mates with Whitebreeze, have some kits, blah, blah, blah.

Personality – Silly, reckless, and joyous

Other Cats/Family – Father-Nettleleap (Dark ginger tabby), Mother-Pinefrost (Brown she with ginger flecks), Mate-Whitebreeze (Fluffy white she), Others-Leaf (Pale ginger tabby she) and Echokit (Silver tabby she)

Adopted By -

* * *

(God, these thing seem SOOO much longer on Word :p)

* * *

Name – Sunpaw/Sunflash

Looks – Handsome golden tabby tom with large ears. He has small paws, and one amber eye, and one blue.

Rank – Medicine Cat Apprentice/Medicine Cat

Clan – Any

History – Sunpaw was born special. He had lived many other lives, one as the first leader of TigerClan, one as a queen, one as a warrior, a kit who lived for seven and ½ days, and even a badger, which is why he has tons of respect for them. When he lived first life, a small loner kit, he was cursed with everlasting life, so when he dies, he is just reborn again, serving a purpose every life. He is very smart, calm, and always searching for the next mission. His life as Sunpaw is no different, but there is no immediate problem he has to fix, except his own. StarClan has finally decided his curse can be lifted, but he has to find out how.

Future – Dude, this is _ALLL_ up to you. Have fun!

Personality – Very calm and knowing. He always seems to be preoccupied and a little stressed.

Other Cats – None really

Adopted By –


End file.
